darkness_risesfandomcom-20200213-history
Classes
There are six character classes in Darkness Rises: the Berserker the Assassin, the Warrior, the Wizard, the Archer, and the Witch. As of August 2019 the classes are gender-locked; the Berserker and Warrior are male and the Assassin, Wizard, Archer, and Witch are female. The classes should be chosen based on your playstyle. Each class should be played with different tactics matching it. The Berserker is physically the tallest and the largest of all the classes. He wields a giant axe, going more for slower but more damaging strikes. Despite his slow attacks, his damage output is one of the highest in the game, due to his heavy strikes that do substantial damage per hit. But because of his slow attacks, missing an attack or a skill is usually more punishing than with the other classes. While having a high damage output, his real advantage lies in his health and defense, in which no other class comes close to even approaching, let alone matching, his level. He is the sole most durable out of all the classes as well, with insane amounts of health and defense. Following this, his armor styles are heavier, going all the way up to full plate mail. Many of his attacks, due to his slowness, is able to stun his enemies to buy him time to heavily damage them without being avoided. Because he has high attack power and is the sole most durable (able to take the most hits) class, he is a great choice for both PvE and PvP. The Assassin wields twin swords and goes more for faster, lighter attacks. She can be somewhat easier to get large combo counts with, and although many of her skills are shorter ranged she can also throw her swords forward spinning like a boomerang. Her equipment/outfits tend to appear more as lighter, more flexible materials like leather and cloth. Due to her fast attacks, missing an attack is not as punishing as other classes, and due to this, is a good choice for PvP. The Warrior is an armored swordsman who style-wise is between the Assassin and Berserker, with moderate speed/moderate strength sword attacks and dashing strikes. He can be viewed as the jack of all trades, being good all around, but without being especially good in any one specific area. The Wizard, style-wise, is easily the most unique of the six. Instead of smacking enemies with physical weapons like the other three she lets rip with a wide variety of magical assaults. Everything she fires is longer range than the others (though she does not have the dash move built into her main attack) and her skills are a variety of fire, ice, lightning, poison and arcane barrages of energy. She does definitely have the most wide-area skills available which can give her an edge in some game modes if used properly. The Archer is an elf, physically shorter than all other classes. She wields a large bow, and goes for fast, ranged attacks. Her abilities have a long and wide range, making them somewhat harder to avoid that most other skills of other classes. Her attacks do moderate damage, and paired with her fast attack speed, gives her a high damage output. Her main advantage is the extreme range of her bow, which no other class can match. However, she is very fragile, low on health and lacking good defense. Because of this, it is a good idea to keep a distance from the enemies, and deal damage where they cannot reach her. The Witch, style-wise, is a mix between the Assassin and the Wizard. While her normal attacks are more melee, her skills are mostly magic, making her a distinctive class. While she does not have as great a range of a Wizard and can't attack as fast as the Assassin, she does display the characteristics of both classes to not as an extreme of a degree. This characteristic makes her somewhat similar to the Warrior, in which she is the jack of all trades, without major advantages or disadvantages in specific areas.